ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Insomniac
"Insomniac" is the 9th episode of "The Hero Generation." It is a Halloween Special. Synopsis Strange terrors are close to driving Joe insane. Plot No source of light at all to see from, and my eyes were far from adjusting. I walked through the woods, regretting I ever came back here. I had no choice, really. Besides, no one would mess with a guy who can transform into 10 different aliens... right? Atleast, no human would try to mess with me. The capabilities of various paranormal figures I've heard over the years have been pretty intense. Enough to make me lose my head. "You can do this," I whispered to myself, my breath lingering into the chilling air. I was absolutely freezing, and I had nothing to keep me warm but a light sweat jacket. Worst of all, the KeyTrix wasn't even working properly. The holograms would show up when I activated them, but they only relayed one image: some kind of horrible monster, its eye sockets completely hollow, blood dripping from its detached jaw. Its neck was inhumanly bent, making it even more impossible for it to be human. I tried to scroll through the holograms, but they all still remained the same. Eventually, I put the KeyTrix back into my pocket and didn't bother to check it any longer. I feared that if I did, I'd lose my sanity. Thick, dark clouds drifted past the full moon, casting eerie shadows across the forest. Trees looked like tall figures, their branches like arms, ready to sweep down and take me. For the most part, it was extremely dark. I tripped on numerous occasions, one time hitting my head pretty hard on a log. When I pressed my hand to my forehead, I could feel a warm, sticky substance splattered across my skull. "That can't be good," I said. "I really need to get out of here... and fast." But no matter how far I seemed to walk, the forest never ended. As I trudged onwards, I felt a chill run down my spine. I looked back to find some sort of creature, completely bent over, its fingers as long and sharp as knives. Its eye sockets were empty, and its jaw bled horribly as it swung back and forth, completely detached from the creatures head. Instinctly, I reached for the KeyTrix. Before I could even touch it, my body swelled up like a balloon. I went to kick the creature, but it moved faster than me, as if it was fast forwarded. It slashed my back with its fingers, then jumped onto a tree, scrambling up the trunk like some sort of rabid squirrel. After the initial shock was over, I thought the entire scene through, but my focus kept turning to the memory of the creature's horrible face. "So... how am I Rocky Toad?" I questioned myself. "I didn't even touch the KeyTrix." At that moment, my skin pulled extremely tight, and my head throbbed with a sudden migrain. I found myself floating in mid-air. "And... now I'm HayWire. Okay, I'm game." I remarked. Again, I couldn't help thinking of the creature's face- how horrible it was. And the even more frightening fact was that I had seen its face projected in the KeyTrix previous to its attack. "Something's not right here," I rasped. "This whole thing seems... different." I held out my hands, and water bursted out of my palms. I was HayWire, but somehow I had Hydro-Tide's power. Suddenly, my arms grew to the size of Hydro-Tide's, and my legs were now Rocky Toad's. Makeshift's black robe surrounded my body, just as my head flickered into a black flame of slime. Viscous versions of BioHazard's green wings stretched out of my back. A mask grappled over my mouth, soon conneting to a tank that tore the black cloak fabric and began to spew liquid nitrogen. "Quannnnnnnnnyeianh," I slurred. "Nieanhbyumpla?" Suddenly, the most horrible pain surged through my body, and I reverted back to human. No time out sequence, no flash of green light- nothing. Things were happening too fast. Slowly, my thoughts leaked back into my head- the creature I saw was The Rake - a terrifyingly twisted creature that was took on more of an animalistic body type more than a human one. "Joe," a voice called. It was Chris's. "Chris!?" I yelled back, eager to see him. I knew I wasn't alone, I just knew it! "Joooe," Chris's voice yelled louder. "I'm coming, dude!" I responded, running towards the sound of his voice. Suddenly, something pulled me behind a tree, down to the ground. One more "Joe" was yelled somewhere in the distance. I slowly realized that... Chris had pulled me behind the tree? What? "Don't go toward it," Chris said. "I heard it too." "What is it?" I asked. "What is THIS place!?" I was panicking. But atleast I had Chris. But all he did was stare at me blankly. I watched in horror as his skin pealed off his body in super fast motion, and a scream rippled out of his mouth, almost powerful enought to tare my own skin off. When I opened my eyes, Chris was gone. In place of him was a black mist that slowly rose into the air. "Things are getting TOO CREEPY," I said, my voice getting higher and higher with fear. I pulled out the KeyTrix, and cautiously activated the holographic playlist. At first, I shielded my eyes. But then I realized the holograms were back to normal. I quickly scrolled through, my fingers shaking with fear. I pressed down the hourglass symbol without even giving my selection a second thought. After a while, I figured out I was BioHazard. "Y-y-y-yeah," I sputtered, "I'll just fly out of here. Yeah, I'll fly. Flying is good." I was starting to lose my sanity. My green wings stretched out, and I zoomed up into the air. The trees seemed to stretch forever. Suddenly, my head hit the ground. "What...?" I said, completely dazed. I looked up, only to find the tree trunks stretching upwards and into a parallel ground, where gravity seemed to stop half way for both sides. Now that I noticed that both up and down were actually parts of the ground, the moonlight shut off like a light. I couldn't see anything. I launched an explosive disc, only because I was out of ideas. I waited for an explosion, but nothing ever came. I could feel the ground beneath me, but I... I just couldn't see. I felt for the grey dial on my chest, and twisted it a few notches. I then pressed in the hourglass symbol, transforming into Void Matter. "Y-y-y-yeah," I sputtered, "I'll just fly out of here. Yeah, I'll fly. Flying is good." I was starting to lose my sanity. I jumped up, but landed flat on the ground. IT slashed my back with its fingers, then I yelled back, eager to see IT. I knew I wasn't alone, I just knew IT! What was IT? Where was IT? Who was IT? But I thought I knew who IT was. I did know who IT was. Thoughts spilled out of my mind, leaving me blankly lying on the forest floor. "STOP!" I managed to scream. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! PLEASE, STOP! STOP THE MADNESS!" I slashed my hand in the air, opening a strange looking black portal. "No," I whispered, backing away. "No. No. It's a trap. IT! IT'S HERE! IT'S here somewhere!" From every corner of my eye, The Rake's face appeared, its empty eyes dwelling into my soul. My vision turned into somewhat of a kalidescope. I had no other choice but to run through the portal. My legs barely moved, and it took forever, but I made it into the portal. Then I just fell, and fell, and fell. ---- My eyes opened. I was underneath my bed covers. "It was a dream," I said, seemingly having my sanity back. I pulled back the covers, only to find that the phone was ringing off the hook. It was sitting on the window sill. I picked up the phone, and out of the corner of my eye, saw something standing outside. I absent-mindedly answered the call while I blankly realized that Slender Man was standing outside of my foggy window. Before I could say anything, Chris's voice sounded through the phone. "Don't go toward it," he said. "I saw it too." Aliens used *Rocky Toad *HayWire *BioHazard *Void Matter Trivia *This episode was more serious than other episodes in The Hero Generation series. *The story went by so fast because Joe's paranoia was making things go faster than they should've been going. Category:Episodes Category:The Hero Generation Category:Halloween Specials